


Truth in Laughter

by sperrywink



Category: Singin' in the Rain (1952)
Genre: Holidays, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2803598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sperrywink/pseuds/sperrywink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosmo reflects on his love life (or lack there of), and Kathy and Don come over. To Cosmo's surprise, they are not there to hang holiday decorations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth in Laughter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [larissabernstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/larissabernstein/gifts).



Cosmo was never more honest than when he was making a joke. He would grin and make stupid faces, but what he said comically was what he meant in truth. So when Kathy kissed him on the mouth, he swooned dramatically, and fell off the edge of the couch. He meant every part of it, but was reassured when Kathy and Don laughed and moved on.

This also meant he was being totally honest when he told Lina she was pretty _for a girl_ , or when he told Don that Kathy was the first dame not to fall for his line since he was four. Neither Lina nor Don took him seriously, of course. Lina was too egotistical and too selfish, while on the other hand, Don just wasn’t perceptive. He had known Cosmo all of their lives, but he still hadn’t realized the staggering amount of truth Cosmo said everyday behind his jokes. Don had many great qualities: he was a steadfast friend; he was ambitious and adventurous; he was caring and confident; but he was a little too self-absorbed to see through Cosmo’s deflections. Not that Cosmo thought less of him because of this, he hadn’t met a person yet who saw through them.

Until he met Kathy.

He could see the calculation in her eyes when he made a joke that struck too close to his heart. Her gaze would land on him with razor sharpness, and he could see her putting the pieces of the puzzle together. He would usually make another joke to distract her, one less honest, more showy, and it worked, but he wondered how long he could straddle this edge. He was afraid of what she would see, afraid of what she would tell Don. She was perceptive, but also still just a wholesome, middle class girl.

For the longest time the only opinion he cared about was Don’s, and he didn’t want to have a falling out with him because of things he couldn’t change. He had since added Kathy to this short list. He liked to think they would understand, but Cosmo barely understood his desires himself, so how could he expect more of Don or Kathy?

He didn’t know if he was homosexual or heterosexual, he just knew he didn’t feel attracted to people until he was close to them. He had been carrying a torch for Don for years now, and the introduction of Kathy into their circle hadn’t dimmed that torch, instead it had lit a similar one for her. Nowadays, Cosmo could never pick between Don and Kathy, and sometimes he felt lucky that he would never have to. They had each other, and they welcomed Cosmo as a close friend, and most days that was enough.

Most days.

Other days he cursed god for damning him to watch love from afar. The two people he wanted, wanted each other, not him. It wasn’t like he would ever interfere with their relationship. He wasn’t that kind of guy, but sometimes he couldn’t help lamenting the loss of his hopes for a loving future, especially when he had to face his heart’s desire everyday being happy with someone else. That they were happy with each other was just the icing on the bitter cake.

This was one of _those_ days. The holidays were drawing near, and although they weren’t snowy and festive here in sunny Southern California, Cosmo was missing having a sweetheart to share them with or to mock the season with, one or the other, he didn’t care. Taking another swig of his drink, Cosmo leaned on the piano top, and sighed. He played a couple bars of melancholy music, but even doing that didn’t lift his mood. He was just glad he was alone in his apartment, and didn’t have to put on a happy face for anyone.

Of course this was when the doorbell rang. Dramatically fake-banging his head on the piano, Cosmo sighed loudly. He knew it was Don or Kathy or both. Nobody else dropped by unannounced, plus they were the last people he wanted to see. He took a final gulp of his drink for luck, and went to answer the door.

He had barely unlocked the door before Kathy was pushing it wide open with her elbow, because her arms were fairly dripping with holiday garlands and bows. “Cosmo! We’ve come to save you and your dreary apartment. I noticed the last time I drove by that you didn’t have any decorations up on your balcony, so I told Don that we had to fix that right away.”

Don smiled cheerfully in the doorway, brandished a bottle with a milky liquid, and winked at Cosmo. “I bought the rum, er, egg nog.”

“I’ll take the straight rum, thanks.”

Don smiled, and pulled a small bottle out of his pocket, handing it over to Cosmo. “I thought you might say that.”

Cosmo made dramatic grabby hands, and said, “This is why you’re still my best friend.”

Kathy rolled her eyes at them, and dumped her decorations on the bench by the door. Putting her hands on her hips, but with a soft smile, she said, “You two deserve each other. Now enough dilly-dallying. We have an apartment to decorate! Cosmo, come help me with the balcony, while Don does the mantle.”

Kathy linked her arm with Cosmo’s and pulled him towards the balcony. Looking back at the forgotten decorations, as Kathy closed the balcony door behind them, a confused Cosmo asked, “Shouldn’t we have brought the stuff with us?”

“Oh, silly, this was just an excuse to talk to you! We’ll decorate later.”

“Of course, silly me for not seeing behind your ruse.”

Kathy’s tinkling laugh brightened the day more than the streaming sunshine. Cosmo’s traitorous heart flip-flopped.

Kathy leaned casually back against the white balcony wall, making a striking picture with her red top, and black high-waisted slacks. She was scrutinizing Cosmo closely, and Cosmo had the urge to check a mirror to see if his face had gotten stuck in some weird expression. He feared it wasn’t that, though, and was instead the thing that he did not want to confront. To deflect, he asked, “Is the mansion all decorated for the holidays?”

“Of course. We had professionals in. Don insisted. That’s why I’m glad we can do your apartment. I miss doing it like we did at home.”

Doing a theatrical bow, Cosmo replied, “Glad to be of service, madam.”

“Oh, don’t you madam me, you knew me when I was simple Kathy Selden.”

“You were never simple.”

With a warm smile that lit up her face, Kathy reached out and took Cosmo’s hand. “You say the sweetest things.”

Overcome by emotion, Cosmo gave her a distant smile, and tried to nonchalantly drop her hand, but she tightened her grip, until Cosmo looked at her face in surprise. She wore a patented, firm-Kathy look, and Cosmo knew he was in trouble. With depth and emotion, she said, “Cosmo.”

Cosmo pleaded. “Don’t.”

As always, Kathy ignored him. She was definitely a force to be reckoned with. “But you’re not happy, which makes Don sad, and me determined. You’re meant to be happy, Cosmo.”

Looking back into the apartment, Cosmo could see Don singing with a spring in his step, as he hung garlands on the mantle. He leaned on the wall next to Kathy, and defiantly said, “Don doesn’t look sad.”

“Because he knows what I’m here to ask you.” Kathy gave his hand a little shake.

Cosmo didn’t know what that meant. Don couldn’t know anything about this conversation, and what Cosmo thought it was about. Don would be out here kicking his ass in defense of his own honor or Kathy’s, it didn’t matter which. “That makes no sense at all.”

“Of course it makes sense. You just have to think outside the box. Personally, I’m surprised you never proposed it yourself, you’re famous for thinking outside the box.”

“People’s emotions aren’t box-able.”

Kathy finally moved, but it was just to twist so she was in front of Cosmo, practically leaning on his chest. Taking his other hand, so that she was holding both of his between hers, she said, “Oh Cosmo. Of course they aren’t! That’s why this makes so much sense.”

“Kathy, you can’t fix this. Let it drop, please.”

“No! Dear Cosmo, the three of us would be so great together. I won’t drop it when one of us is so unhappy, and when it would be so easy to fix for all of us.”

Frustrated, Cosmo got out a growl of, “Kathy,” but then she was kissing him. 

He fell into it for a magical second, before breaking away with a strangled, wordless sound.

Drawn automatically, his gaze went past Kathy’s head, and back into the apartment, and met Don’s. He could feel his eyes widen in shock, expecting the worst, but Don was beaming at him, and giving him a thumbs up. 

At a loss, he said, “You’ve both lost your minds.”

Kathy had turned to look at Don too, and when she turned back at Cosmo’s words, her look was even more determined, if that was possible. “No, we’ve just seen the light. Cosmo, tell me we aren’t great together, and we’ll back off. I won’t believe you, but we will back off.”

Cosmo looked Kathy in the face, the words on the tip of his tongue, but they stayed there. He had as much gumption as Don, plus he couldn’t lie to Kathy. The three of them were great together, but they were great as they were now. Who knows what would happen if he believed in what Kathy was proposing? But he wouldn’t deny what he wanted, not to Kathy or Don, not if they asked.

As the silence lengthened, Kathy grinned in triumph, and kissed him again. He didn’t stop it this time, and kissed back. If this was on the table, he was going to give it his all. He heard the balcony door open, and Don coming out humming some stupid Christmas tune. Kathy broke the kiss, but stayed leaning on Cosmo. Cosmo opened his eyes to glare defiantly over her shoulder at Don, who had the nerve to laugh at him. But then Kathy was sliding away, Don was stepping into her place, and Don was kissing him hotly. Cosmo moaned obscenely. It was both exactly as he imagined, and more than he could have ever dreamed. Fireworks were bursting behind his eyelids, and the feel of Don’s firm body against his was a delight.

Don ended the kiss first, and leaned his forehead on Cosmo’s. He said, “At first I thought Kathy was imagining things, but she convinced me. I’m so glad she did. Why didn’t you say anything, Cosmo?”

“I never dreamed this would be the outcome. I thought I knew the way things were. Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Too cowardly, I must admit.”

Mock gasping, Cosmo said, “Not the fearless Don Lockwood!”

“I’m only fearless on stage, you know that. In matters of the heart I’m too tongue-tied. I wooed Kathy on a soundstage, because I couldn’t find the words outside of song.”

“So we’re both idiots.”

“Yes. That’s why we need Kathy,” and they both turned, and smiled at Kathy. 

Kathy was flushed and smiling back at them. She said, “I’m not sure I deserve two dashing heroes, but I’m not complaining.”

Don leaned over and kissed her ardently, while still holding Cosmo’s waist, and leaning against his chest. It was the most erotic embrace Cosmo had ever participated in. As he watched Don and Kathy exchange tongues, he could feel himself heat all over, and his cock twitch just at the thoughts this threesome was bringing to mind.

He still felt like this all might be a dream. There was no way Don would kiss him, or that Kathy would orchestrate this. Then he looked into Kathy’s twinkling eyes, and he knew it wasn’t a dream. He wanted to shout his thanks to the heavens that Kathy had been brought into his and Don’s lives. She had made them infinitely better. She reined in Don’s more emotionally fragile side, and supported Cosmo’s ideas when he most needed it.

Don and Kathy stopped kissing, and Kathy huskily said, “I think it is time to take the festivities inside, boys.”

Don simply nodded, and tugged Cosmo after him as he headed towards the door of the balcony. Kathy beat them to it, and held it open for them. Once through, Don was tugging them both by hand towards Cosmo’s bedroom.

Feeling a bit uncertain, Cosmo made a joke. “This is moving kind of fast. I don’t know if I’m that kind of boy. What happened to dinner first?”

With a rakish smile over his shoulder, Don said, “I’ve bought you dinner plenty of times, Cos.”

Before Cosmo could protest again, Kathy slipped her small hand into his and squeezed. She smiled understandingly at him, and Cosmo could only smile helplessly back. While he and Don might muck everything up, he could depend on Kathy to hold everything together. He felt a bit of relief at that thought.

By this time, Don had lead them to Cosmo’s bedroom, and after dropping their hands, was loosening his tie. Watching Cosmo intently, he pulled his tie through his collar, and then shrugged off his jacket. Cosmo’s throat went dry. Don doing a striptease for him was too delicious to have ever imagined. Don began unbuttoning his shirt slowly, and then Cosmo felt Kathy’s hands stripping off his jacket. He tore his eyes away from Don’s heated gaze to look down as Kathy’s hands slid his sweater up and off. Closing his eyes as it passed his face, he took a deep breath to cool his blood.

This was really happening.

Don must have sped up while Kathy was busy stripping Cosmo, because by the time Cosmo’s sweater was thrown onto the chair in the corner, and his undershirt was halfway over his head, Don was bare-chested and crowding Cosmo towards the bed. They tumbled to the bed in a heap, and Don chuckled as his hand mapped out Cosmo’s pecs.

Kathy kicked off her shoes, and untied the bow holding her shirt together, and both Cosmo’s and Don’s gaze were drawn to her, as she let the fabric slide off her shoulders to the floor. She then casually undid her pants, and let them slither down.

Don whispered, “She’s glorious like this, isn’t she?”

Cosmo whispered back, “I feel like I’m losing my mind.”

Don kissed his shoulder. “It’s real, Cosmo. Just trust us.”

“You know I do, more than anyone else ever, but you gotta admit this is all a bit much.”

Kathy climbed over his legs, so that she was straddling his waist. The feel of her naked skin and lacey undergarments was more than Cosmo could take. She said, “But it’s overwhelming in a good way, Cos. You just have to relax, and let us take care of you.” Leaning up for a deep and wet kiss, Cosmo told his mind to let go, and to let his emotions take over. It was still overwhelming, but he was going to savor every moment as if it was the last.

Feeling Kathy’s silky skin under his hands, as Don’s rougher hands removed his pants, was surreal, but still the best of both worlds. Before he knew it, Cosmo was down to his underpants, as was Don. Don was cupping Cosmo’s cock through the fabric, and Kathy’s bra was hanging off one elbow, as Cosmo felt her up to her obvious delight. All the varied sensations were intoxicating him.

Kathy leaned forward so that her nipple was hovering over Cosmo’s mouth, and as he licked a stripe over it with his tongue, she gasped. Emboldened, Cosmo began sucking lightly on it, making Kathy squirm wonderfully. Don, never one to be outdone, slipped his hand inside Cosmo’s underwear to make him moan loudly, and Kathy’s nipple popped out of his mouth. 

Don laughed, and Cosmo tried to kick him in retaliation. Kathy didn’t seem to mind, though. She was panting, and had rolled over so that she could squirm out of her underwear, and finally ditch her bra. Don leaned over form the other side and caught Cosmo’s mouth in a deep kiss, before asking Cosmo, “So what do you want? This time is all about you.”

“Damn, how would I know? This is already more than I ever dreamt of.” He looked at the miles of bare skin Don and Kathy were sharing with him, and felt humbled at the shared intimacy.

Don smiled softly at him, and Kathy tugged his face over to her side. She said, “Anything, Cosmo. We promise.”

“I’d like to be in the middle. That’s it. Doesn’t matter what we do. I just want both of you around me.”

Kathy smiled widely at him, and replied, “That we can certainly do. Don, how would you like to do Cosmo while he’s inside me?”

Cosmo felt hot and his cock thickened at Kathy’s words. God, he wanted that so much. Don looked equally aroused, and kissed Kathy hotly over Cosmo. Don said, “I’d love to.”

Kathy blushed slightly, and said, “I must admit I know my part, but I don’t know what that entails for you two exactly, but I’m sure you men of the world know what to do.”

Don asked, “You got stuff, Cos?”

“In the drawer.”

Don rolled around to get the oil, as Kathy’s delicate hands stripped off Cosmo’s underwear. He watched avidly, and when she was done, tugged on her arm to bring her into a heated kiss. By this time, Don was back in the game, and pushing Cosmo onto his side. Cosmo continued to make out with Kathy as he felt Don’s hand, slick with oil, slip inside him. They worked like that until Don was up to three fingers, and all three of them were panting desperately. Finally Cosmo pleaded, “Now, god, we have to do this now.”

Don said, “On your knees, Cos.”

Cosmo scrambled to get to his knees, as Kathy moved with him. Draping her arms over his shoulders, she peppered kisses over his face. Kathy whispered, “I’ll let Don get settled first, and then straddle your knees, okay?”

By this time, Cosmo was as hard as a rock, and impatient for everything they had promised. “More than okay. Damn.”

Then Don was sliding his cock into Cosmo, and Cosmo was shuddering uncontrollably at the intense sensation. His eyes closed and his head fell back onto Don’s shoulder as Don bottomed out. Huskily, Don asked, “Okay, Cosmo?”

Cosmo replied, “Almost perfect,” and then opened his eyes to look at Kathy and draw her into his lap. Light as Kathy was, it was no problem getting her situated, and then his cock was sliding into Kathy’s warm and moist heat. Filled by Don and filling Kathy, he felt complete for the first time ever.

Don’s arms reached across to hold Kathy in place, and then he started moving, and Cosmo’s world exploded. All three of them moaned loudly, even though Don had started off slowly. Once he picked up speed, Cosmo knew it would be mind-blowing.

And he was right. 

They didn’t last long. Kathy was perched precariously, and Cosmo was too worked up, but it was still magical being joined to both of them at the same time. Cosmo came first, and as Kathy fell backwards onto the bed with her legs still akimbo, Cosmo finished her off with his fingers. After Kathy came with a sharp cry, Don pushed Cosmo’s torso down so that he was kneeling over Kathy, and came after some hard, jack-rabbiting thrusts.

Don pulled out, and tilted off to the side as he lay down with a groan. Cosmo gave Kathy a last lingering kiss, and then helped her straighten her limbs, before lying down next to Don, as Kathy snuggled up to his other side. 

Don said, “That was amazing. We need to do that every day. And twice on Sundays.”

Kathy laughed, and Cosmo smiled, but remained silent, even more overwhelmed than before. He was remembering how steadfast Don was, and how he loved Kathy for her perception. Given these qualities of Don and Kathy, he might actually get to keep this, and at that absolute realization he was too overcome with emotion to talk or even make a joke. That had never happened before. At Cosmo’s silence, Don leaned up on one elbow and looked at him in concern, but then started laughing. Cosmo pushed him playfully, but couldn’t keep the grin from his face. Don said, “I can’t believe I finally struck you speechless! This is the best day ever!”

Kathy chuckled delightedly too, and as Cosmo looked at the happy faces of his lovers, he let his voice join theirs in honest laughter. He finally believed wholeheartedly, and it was glorious.


End file.
